R-Evolutions Prologue, Part 1
One late afternoon in Neo Bakugan City, a futuristic metropolis spanning 100,000 square miles with skyscrapers reaching as high as the clouds, kids rushed to their homes immediately after school was let out for the day. Luke, a 15-year-old boy with an extreme love for Bakugan brawling, was the fastest out of all of the children and ran to his middle-class home in the suburbs. (Luke runs straight through the door of his house and past his mother, who was in the kitchen) Luke) *In a hurried voice* Hi Mom! Mom) Luke, remember to wash your hands. You know I don’t want you getting sick. Luke) Argh! Fine…>_> *Goes to the bathroom and washes his hands whilst singing the Birthday song to himself* (After washing his hands, Luke sprinted to the steps leading upstairs) Mom) Honey, would you like a snack? Luke) *Yells from the top of the stairs* You know what I want! (Luke runs to his bedroom, which is full of Bakugan-related merchandise) (Luke pulls out a briefcase and opens it, only to be greeted by over two dozen Pyrus Bakugan) Bakugan) HELLO MASTER! Luke) Hey guys, you ready for the intense battle on TV? Bakugan: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! Luke) *In an angered voice* SHUT UP! Bakugan) *Whimper* (Mom walks into Luke’s bedroom with a steaming bowl of melted cheese) Mom) Here you go, son! *Hands the bowl to Luke* Luke) O.O QUESO!!!!!!! *Smashes face into the bowl* Mom) Teens these days…*Walks out of the room* Bakugan) *Chant* TV! TV! TV! TV! TV! Luke) LEZ GIT DIS PARTY STARTED!!! *Turns on the flat-screen TV* (Luke changes the channel to the Official Bakugan Brawling Network, which shows a packed stadium and two young men standing in the arena) Announcer) Have we got a show for you tonight, brawling fans! Here we have Kevin Sands and Zack Schneider, the two finalists of this year’s Neo Bakugan City Singles Regional Tournament! Be prepared for some epic brawling as this clash is about to start…..RIGHT NOW! Luke) OMG! OMG! OMG! Citizens of NBC) OMG! OMG! OMG! Bakugan) OMG! OMG! OMG! *Fly out of the briefcase and float in front of the TV* Kevin) Subterra Quartzian, stand! *A colossal Bakugan made entirely of quartz appears* Zack) Ventus Rayzor, stand! *An eagle with razor blades on its wings appears* (Luke & his Bakugan watch the entire battle unfold, with neither Brawler having the advantage) Luke) WOO! Yeah, get ‘em! Announcer) It appears that neither Bakugan nor Brawler is going to give up! This battle may set a record for the world’s longest brawl, at 1 hour and 16 minutes! Kevin) Ability Activate! Tremor Quartz! Zack) Ability Activate! Razor Winds! Luke) Wow, these guys are amazing! How can they survive this long into a brawl without passing out from exhaustion? Bakugan 1) Maybe because they train harder than you do! Bakugan 2) Maybe because they don’t stuff their faces with queso! Bakugan 3) Maybe because - *Luke throws Bakugan 3 out the window* Luke) Wait a sec guys…look at the screen! *Points at the TV* (On the screen, a beam of red light crashes down from the ceiling and hits the arena) Announcer) W-Well, f-folks, it looks like we have a third Brawler entering the fray! W-What of t-trouble could this cause? (A cloaked person wearing a mask and a winged, humanoid Bakugan emerge from the smoke caused by the red beam) Announcer) *Approaches the masked man* If you will, Mr. Mysterious Man, could you p-please tell the audience your name? Luke) O_O Holy bejeebers, Batman! *Stuffs queso into face* Bakugan 4) Uh, you better not pee your pants like last time… Bakugan) XD Luke) Shh! Pay attention to the TV! ???) I…am Nexus… Announcer) W-Well, that’s definitely a strange name you have there, Mr. Nexus! C-could you please explain to the audience why you’re here? Nexus) I am here because I want to be here, and that is really none of your concern. I also know that you, Announcer, and everyone here are afraid of me. Even these two pathetic excuses for Brawlers are afraid of me. *Points to Kevin and Zack* Luke) Ooh, this Nexus guy just called Kevin and Zack out! Zack) *Points at Nexus* What did you just say about me, punk? You really shouldn’t insult other people when you are the one hiding your face behind a mask! Are you afraid to show the world the hideous face under the mask?! Nexus) … Kevin) I don’t really care if you insult me or not, I just want to know what the name of your Bakugan is, Nexus. It seems to be a very powerful Bakugan, considering it caused so much collateral damage to the stadium. Nexus) My Bakugan’s name is…Pyrus Valkyrie… Kevin) Then what do you say if we test Valkyrie’s powers in a brawl? You interested, Zack? Zack) Fine, we’ll postpone our battle for later so I can crush this pathetic Nexus! Nexus) Valkyrie, be on your guard. Valkyrie) No need to worry about me, Master. Kevin) Then let’s begin, shall we? Quartzian, attack! (5 minutes later, Kevin and Zack have been completely devastated by Nexus) Luke) =O *Drops the bowl of queso with hands shaking* (The TV then cuts to static just as BRAWL Agents rushed into the stadium) Luke) *Trembling* What the heck just happened?! Bakugan) *In worried voices* You okay, Master? Luke) I-I don’t know, but t-this Nexus guy sure gives me the creeps… Bakugan) Do you think Nexus will come after us and every other Brawler and Bakugan out there, Master? Luke) I’m not sure what Nexus’ intentions or plans are, and given his strength, Nexus may have easily escaped from BRAWL. In that case, we must train our hardest for the day when we eventually encounter and brawl Nexus! (A Pyrus Bakugan in ball form then crashes through Luke’s bedroom window and lands on Luke’s bed) Luke) No way… R-Evolutions Prologue, Part 2 Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes